Taking Care of You
by storyteller362
Summary: She caught herself humming a lullaby as she took the basket back and put the plates back in. "The full moon is a-shining in the sky above..."You have a beautiful voice," he said for burying his face in his pillow. Elena smiled and started heading downstairs fully content with herself. First Elena fic, Elena/Gabe. Chapter 2 follow up is now posted. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Because You're Sick...**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Elena of Avalor has barely even started and I like Gabe/Elena so I decided to a little fluff piece. Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: in another story I mention he lives with three members of extended family. So I added them in. Veronica is a latin name, but I liked it, so I used it anyway. Latin is kind of spanish...**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

I have looked it up typically Mexican/Spanish names is your first name/middle name/father's last name/mothers last name. If you look at Esteban (it's Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramirez) from the Suite Life series I figured to expand Gabe's name in this and maybe the others later. Not all of the names are like this, so let me know what you think.

hacienda: Spanish word for an estate

mija: term of endearment for a girl.

* * *

"Hi Hector," said Elena as she went down to the grand council meeting for the day. It was bright morning and it was barely noon. She smiled at everyone and said her hellos before noticing that someone was missing. Her grandparents, cousin Esteban, and Naomi were already sitting. Everyone seemed to be here already and she was going to get started. She scratched her head as she couldn't think of who could be missing. Then it clicked with her, as someone usually stood outside the door. "Where's Gabe?"

She looked at the others wondering if they knew; that is after hitting the gravel to come to order.

"That is the first order of business," said Esteban properly sitting up straight. "After the ice room incident, lieutenant Gabriel Fernando de la Nunez Ferrera, was sent to the infirmary due to being locked in there. The castle doctor had to send him home, to keep the rest of the staff from getting sick. I suggest we send a fruit basket to his mother for having to take care of him."

At this Elena only bit down on her thumb nail and looked at the gravel. This was her fault for having him locked in there. They were being attacked and he jumped in front of her only to slide into the ice room. Elena herself was okay thanks to him. Anyway, she didn't have any time to get him out of there right away. Now he was sent home? It had to be some cold to not stay in the infirmary.

"Why don't we send some of grandmother's tamales? Gabe loves them," said Elena speaking up, against the fruit basket. Who would want fruit while sick? Her grandmother perked up at the idea. She always loved it when people praised her cooking. "I can deliver it myself, after all it was my fault."

"I'll say," muttered Esteban. Elena was out of a bodyguard and the army without half a leader. He sincerely hoped that the boy would be better soon. Esteban opened a folder in front of him and wrote down the address to where he lived. Then they moved on to other business before dismissing to make the food. If any luck she would be there with Naomi around lunch time.

* * *

"So this is Gabe's house?" asked Naomi as she walked up to the large hacienda at the edge of town. It was bigger then the rest of the homes in the village but smaller than the castle. Elena looked down at the paper and then up at the house as the coordinates were right. "I don't think he needs-"

It was then they heard a crash and some squealing from somewhere on the inside. They looked at each other before nervously knocking on the door. Naomi looked back at Hector who only shrugged when no one answered the door. The heard another crash before Elena hesitantly knocked on the door again. Another crash until the door finally opened. In the door way a little boy about 5 looked up at him.

"Princess!" he shouted as the crashing noises stopped. They heard footsteps until Elena and Naomi had ten pairs of eyes look at up at her. All of them were quiet as they just looked at her. All of the boys looked alike for her to notice they must have been siblings.

"Is this Gabe's house?" asked Elena finally. "Mrs. Fererra- Montoya?"

"Yes, may I help you Princess?" she asked as she sent her sons a look. The woman looked nice with long dark hair in a braid to her waist. Her long dark red skirt grazed the floor and her blouse light and airy in the Avalorian heat. She looked like Gabe with the same nose and eye shape. Her sons all seemed to have inherited the same nose. The seven boys scattered with one of them lingering to listen to the conversation. "You can call more Dolores, princess."

"You know us?" asked Naomi a little surprised. Elena only looked at her a bit surprised herself. Dolores gestured for both girls to come into her home out of the heat. The smell of bread baking spread into the room.

"Of course, Gabriel speaks highly of his friends that he has meet at the palace," she said animatedly with a hint of pride. Elena only flushed at what Gabe could have been saying about her. Her eyes looked down at the floor thinking of what he could be saying. She stopped her thoughts at that, however. Why would she care about how Gabe thought of her? Never the less, she couldn't hide the warmth spreading to her cheeks.

"We heard that Gabe was sick so we decided to come by to make sure that he's okay," explained Elena.

"Then-"

The youngest boy toddled up to her as his mother tried to stop him. The little boy reminded her of Isa but looked like a mini Gabe as grabbed a hold of the white part of her skirt. His dark eyes looking sweetly up at her.

"You're pretty," he said as he tugged on Elena's skirt. She only smiled down at him and reached down to tickle him. The boy laughed as his mother only seemed to be mildly impressed. Ernesto didn't react kindly to strangers.

"Which one is this?" asked Naomi as he hide behind Elena's skirt. Naomi only waved down to the boy, who shyly looked up at her.

"Ernesto my lady," said his mother. "He's my youngest at 2."

His mother started to name all of her children, obviously proud to have so many. Naomi only counted the names on her fingers as Gabe's mother named off her sons. In the order they were born: Gabriel, Martin, Tomas, Luis, Rodrigo, Nicolas, Miguel, and Ernesto. She also pointed out two young nieces Josefina and Veronica. His aunt Maya was doing business at the village at the moment.

"I have eight children mija," said senora Nunez- err- Dolores.

"And they're all boys," said Naomi with a look of disbelief written all over her face.

"Yes, I've always wanted a daughter but sadly had a couple of miscarriages along the way." She flashed briefly to a sad look before straightening up. "Thank you princess for the food. I will make sure Gabriel gets his meal and that two lovely ladies delivered it to him."

Both Naomi and Elena nodded at the woman thankful that they could drop off the food. Elena headed toward the kitchen with the basket as she could hear Naomi head toward the door. Not before getting stopped by one of Gabe's brothers.

"So what's your name beautiful eyes?" asked a boy about 10 with a toothy smile and try to look impressive at the same time. Elena could only imagine what Naomi would be thinking. She could hear his mother scold him before apologizing for him. She could hear Naomi say her name about being up at the castle. They were going to make this visit brief.

Elena only shook her head as she looked around the house. They were by no means poor as she could see a couple paintings and many goods. It was a rather large house and if she remembers correctly from his file, they had made a great deal of money in trade. His father was away in a different country right now. His mother was an artist with a specialty in painting and basket weaving. Then the fact that his aunt was on business...

She pursed her lips as she turned right back to the living room.

"On second thought I feel bad just leaving you," said Elena as she saw his mother. She was taking care of seven other children without their dad right now and Gabe was sick. Plus two nieces on top of that. She could use at least one other hand before she had to leave. Elena only looked at his mother with a straight offering face.

"Elena," said Naomi with a fake smile on her face that read get me out of here. The 10 year old was coming his hair with his fingers, eagerly talking to his brother, and sending her looks. Elena stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least get him to eat? You shouldn't have to feed him and nine other kids. I insist," she pointed out. Dolores briefly flashed her a thank you look before looking at her children.

"Well if you wish," she said in a dignified yet grateful voice.

"You'll be fine Naomi, if you got sick I'd do the same for you," she said to her blond friend. Naomi only sighed before nodding telling her to go ahead. Elena scooped up her basket and sent Naomi a be right back look.

Gabe's room was second on the right, because she just passed it when she walked by his room looking for it. She could tell he shared with at least one brother. She could only guess that it looked like a typical boy's room. There was schooling items sitting on a beautifully crafted chest that she would assume was filled with toys. Clothes were everywhere.

She turned and looked at him sleeping. Elena looked at Gabe just lying there on a bed with a soft concerned look on her face. She couldn't help but think that he looked a little attractive. He didn't talk in his sleep like Isa or snore like Esteban. His chest moved in a slow rhythmic motion that was almost hypnotic. It would be wrong to wake him up; until he sneezed of course.

Ah-choo, he sneezed as he sat up right looking for a tissue. Instead, Elena looked down at him holding something.

"Hi," she said brightly, "bless you."

Ah-choo he sneezed again unsure what to make of her in his childhood bedroom. Then it sunk in that she was in his bedroom, but that didn't really matter to her right now. Elena had to be back at the castle soon enough.

"Bless you again."

"Princess Elena what are you -ah-choo- doing here?" he asked as she noticed that he tried to keep himself covered. She stifled a giggle because she could tell he had on a pair of pajamas.

"Bless you again and I'm here because I heard you were sick. So grandmother made you your favorite today. I feel bad because it's probably my fault you're sick. You know for the whole ice room fiasco."

That's right the whole reason why he was sick. They had been going on some kind of adventure of the day when he ended up being locked in the ice room. Needless to say it wasn't fun to wind up at home instead of in the infirmary. He could have been contagious the doctor said. Everyone else could have been sick he said.

"She figured the spices might help."

"That wasn't your fault," he said before sneezing again. Elena handed him a tissue from besides his bed. You better get out before-"

"We meet your brothers? A little too late, one of them is flirting with Naomi," she said as she only watched him blow his nose. She heard him mumble poor Naomi under his breath. "Anyway, I thought I'd save your mother sometimes and give you the lunch myself."

She only stared as he unpacked the basket and started to eat. He sounded really happy as he ate all of the food. She couldn't help but think grandmother would be happy. Elena made a mental note to tell her that he ate all of it without a crumb left over. A feeling of happiness ran through her in warmness. Mentally, Elena kicked herself before taking away the plate.

"Tell your grandmother I said thank y- achoo- you."

"I will," she said smiling at him softly. "And bless you."

"Thank you," he said before pausing, "Elena."

He laid back down rubbing his stomach as she excused herself from the room. She caught herself humming a lullaby as she took the basket back and put the plates back in. "The full moon is a-shining in the sky above..."

"You have a beautiful voice," he said for burying his face in his pillow. Elena smiled and started heading downstairs fully content with herself. Maybe he should get sick more often. She could totally get used to taking care of other people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow up to Taking Care of You. I have a headcanon that Gabe's dad is from Galdiz, which is based on Spain. So A La Nanita Na, is the "lullaby" that he sings to Elena. Thank you Cheetah Girls for the awesome version that I heard! All of my other stories in this section are not tied together, so no references to each of them.**

 **Note 2: Some Spanish/Mexican notes I've picked up on.**

Translation:

Come, let's sing a little lullaby, come, let's sing a little

My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be

Little spring running clear and loud

Nightingale that in the forest

Sings and weeps

Hush, while the cradle rocks

Come, let's sing a little lullaby

* * *

"I'm so hot," whined Elena as the castle doctor sat at the end of her bed. He had his stethoscope on her chest as her grandparents and Esteban gathered by her bedside. Isabel had just gone off to school, if a bit reluctantly about a couple of hours ago.

"It's the flu," confirmed the doctor as he put his equipment away. "I suggest a lot of rest, water, and make sure you eat. No going outside for the next couple of days."

Elena didn't know when she first started to get sick but she found herself bedridden for the next couple of days. No visitors after dinner and Miggs, Skylar, and Luna were to leave her alone. Her grandmother didn't want anyone else to get sick. So no fun until she felt better. Her grandfather handed her a book about Avaloran law that she needed to know. She gave him a weak smile as her grandparents and cousin left the room. She moved the book over as she rolled to her side.

Outside the door, she could hear her grandfather give Gabe instruction to check around outside the hall in case she needed anything. She smiled that her grandfather cared so much about her. Gabe, on the other hand was a bit unnecessary, she could always call from her room down to where the castle steward was. Never the less, it was nice to have another person around looking after her. Elena's eyes started to droop as she fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

Gabe listened carefully to his superior with a serious look on his face as he comprehended what was going on. Elena was sick and not to be let out of her room. Dinner would be served by a maid later in the day. Come and find him if she gets worse. Check once every hour or so. If you must go in her room, don't linger. It was easy doing most of the guard work, what he really loved was the fighting. All of those years fending off Shuriki's guards really paid off.

Hour one, nothing.

Hour two, Isabel went in to talk with her sister after school for awhile.

Hour three, nothing.

Hour four, the maid tried to give her dinner.

Hour five, nothing.

Hour six, the maid came to gather the trays.

It wasn't under around 10 that night, when everyone was asleep did he hear something. A first it was just something soft yet heavy hitting the floor, maybe a blanket wadded up? Gabe stopped outside her door and listened for a moment suspiciously. He checked on her periodically, only to bring her dinner when she refused it the first time. Pressing his ear against the door, he sucked in a breath. He heard something coming from inside her bedroom. It wasn't very loud but loud enough for him to hear. Then he heard a thud from the inside. He opened the door and pulled his sword out ready to fight, expecting an intruder. Instead of finding a broken in door, to the balcony nothing seemed out of place. He turned and noticed Elena laying there on the floor rolled up in her sheets and a pillow against her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he said coming to make sure as he put a hand on her forehead. She was still hot from the fever. That must have been the thud, she fell out of bed, he thought as he put the sword away sheepishly. She blinked her beautiful brown eyes up at him probably wondering when he got in here. Or even how, depending on how delirious she was.

"I'm fine," she said trying hard to sit up, her legs caught up in the sheets. He hesitated to help her, after all, she was in her nightgown and he could get sick himself. Then the fact that he was in her bedroom, could get him in so much trouble if he stayed longer then usual. Never the less, he pulled the red cotton away from her long legs.

"It's too hot," she said her voice muffled by her pillow that she pulled down with her. Gabe looked down at the sleepy girl sick from the fever.

"It's okay I got you."

"Daddy I don't feel well," she said as he froze. She was dreaming of her parents from before Shuriki's rule. She probably really missed them. Gabe remembered his mother telling him and his brothers about what she remembered about Queen Gabriela and King Lorenzo. They sounded like great parents and rulers. He took a breath and got down on her level as he picked up one of her pillows and threw it on the bed.

"Princess, it's just me, Gabe. I know I'm not your dad, but I'll still going to help."

He knelt down and grasped the top of her back and underneath her knees before picking her up bridal style. He'd been sick before and helped his brothers through their illnesses, it wouldn't be too different. Only difference was that she's a girl and the princess. Then the fact that he had giant crush on her didn't seem to help. It was kind of obvious as he found himself staring at her a little longer. From the flower in her hair right down to her- He stopped those thoughts and replaced them with something else. Wanting to talk to her a little longer than normal, would be another.

Gently, he lay her back in the middle of the bed and reached for the top sheet. Gabe lay it on top of her then found the blanket next to the bedspread. She would be burning up if he lay the bedspread on top of her. So he folded the bedspread and covered her with the blanket. There. He looked around the room before heading back to the hall. Hopefully, nobody would be out there and saw him.

"Don't leave," she moaned trying to make herself comfortable. "Water?"

He looked over to the window sill where a pitcher and a cup sat. Sighing, he fetched her the glass and handed it to her. She gulped it down eagerly trying to bring her fever down. Gabe took the cup and put it back before turning away. She lay on her side facing the far right wall.

"Anything else princess?" he asked nervously looking back at her and the door then focusing on her. Elena was still pale and ready to fall asleep again.

"I'm just so hot," she said as she turned, "I can't sleep, sing or something."

She patted a space at the end of the bed for him to sit on. Biting his lip her only listened to her order. Gabe thought for a moment, he was always a little off key, but he knew a lullaby. His dad would always sing the 'boy' version of this song (one he strongly suspected that he changed). It could put her straight to sleep as he starting humming, remembering the words with ease. He cleared his throat and started adding the words.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella"

He sang if a bit off key at the end there but otherwise stayed strong. Elena started to fall asleep as he rocked slowly back and forth on his heels. Gabe looked at her as she had finally nodded off a slight snore escaped. Smiling, Gabe moved a piece of hair away from her face as she looked peaceful.

He got off of the bed and straightened the place where he sat. A little bolder than usual, he fixed the blanket over her and whispered a goodnight in her ear. She shivered slightly but smiled in her sleep.

"Thank you Gabe." He heard her say into the darkness as he smiled and closed the door behind him.


End file.
